What Did I Tell You?
by PenguinsAreFancy
Summary: Dez's latest tale is the craziest one yet. Austin, Ally, and Trish laugh along with each other at the ridiculousness of his little facade. Will he prove them wrong? Read to find out! One-shot.


**Here's a little something to take the place of my first fanfic, now completed. This isn't Auslly, just a little one-shot. (:**

Austin, Ally, and Trish were sitting in the practice room, bored and wishing for something to do.

"Austin, where is Dez? I haven't seen him all day." asked Ally, taking another bite of her pickle.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I haven't heard from him."

"That's odd. Man, I need something to DO."

"Trish, when is my next gig?"

Trish opened her laptop and clicked through a number of pages.

"Umm, I don't have one booked."

"Book one! It'll give us something to do!"

"I'll see what I can do."

Ally went over to get a napkin to wipe the pickle juice off her hands and face.

"Songwriting has been so easy the past couple months for some reason! I finish by Tuesday and don't have anything to do for the rest of the week."

"Why don't you just write more music for future writer's block?" asked Austin, always eager for a new song.

"Not a bad idea," said Ally, pulling out her sacred book. About that time, the door swung open to reveal an incredibly cheerful redheaded boy walking into the room.

"Dez, where have you been all day?" asked Ally, noting the goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Ahh, nowhere."

"Well, obviously you've been somewhere. I've been texting you all day, man." said the blonde singer seated on the couch by the door.

"Yes, I know. They were interrupting my conversation!"

"With who?"

"My girlfriend." Austin furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Trish belted out a ferocious laugh, nearly falling out of her chair.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Girlfriend? Ohh, that is rich!" said the short brunette, wiping away a tear from her laughing fit. "But seriously, what were you doing?" Dez scowled at is frienemy. Ally stood up from her spot on the couch to face her tall ginger friend.

"Dez! You have a girlfriend? How come we've never met her?"

"We have a long distance relationship." Trish laughed some more. "Stop laughing! You sound like a horse getting an enema!" Trish abruptly stopped laughing to glare at Dez.

"Well, if you've been talking to her ALL day like this, I'd love to see your phone bill."

"I hadn't thought of that…crap. I should teach her how to Skype."

"Yes, do teach her! Then we can meet your imaginary lady friend! Tell us, Dez, what is her name?"

"Svetlana. I've only seen her in pictures..."

"Ahhh, yes, Svetlana! And what does Svetlana look like?"

"She's a beautiful Russian goddess with silky blonde hair that cascades down her perfect ivory face. She has blue eyes like pools of liquid crystals and cheekbones that complement the shape of her head just the right way-" Dez was cut off by Trish's thunderous laughter. Ally stared up at her friend, smiling. She still wasn't sure if she believed this or not, but she'd never seen this side of Dez.

"Trish, stop that! Oh, Dez, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!"

"What can I say? She inspires me." Trish laughed again, but tried to contain it, so she only made that awkward throat noise you make when you can't hold it in. "But she lives so far away." Dez frowned.

Then Austin piped in, buying this little story just about as much as Trish. "Where does she live?"

"Moscow."

"Oh, that's, uhhh….tough," Austin said, not wanting to upset his sensitive friend.

"Yeah, but what we have is very special, and reaches all across the Earth," said Dez, staring off at the ceiling somewhere.

"Riiiiggghtttt.." said Trish, "Well, Austin, I booked you for next Friday at some chick's Sweet 16."

"Awesome! Ally, should we start writing now or put it off til later?"

"Let's just get it done. It's not like we have anything better to do."

**~Next Friday~**

That morning, the gang met up at a bus stop because the party was in another town and no one's parents were available to drive. Ally, Trish, and Austin grew frustrated waiting for Dez, as he was late once again.

"Dez, you're alive!" yelled Ally when she spotted him.

"Dude, you're late again!"

"I'm sorry; Svetlana didn't quite understand the mechanics of video chat. But it's ok, I think she got it."

"Oh, please, Dez! When are you gonna drop this 'Svetlana' bull?" demanded Trish, finding this story less and less funny as she kept hearing about it.

"Never! Lana and I will always love each other!" Dez almost yelled, obviously growing upset at Trish's words.

"Hey, there's our bus!" Ally exclaimed, trying to change the subject and hoping Dez would calm down before things got too bad. Poor Dez. She didn't know why he was doing this, but she was sure it'd be over by next week. The group had to take three different buses before finally reaching the birthday girl's house. All except Dez went inside, because he had to set up his equipment in the backyard.

"Austin!"***** they heard a girl behind them and spun around. "You're here! I am such a big fan of your music! You can go ahead out back-" she said, turning and pointing to a sliding glass door. Her expression changed from one of excitement to a look of shock, then a whole new kind of excitement added to the shock. She smiled, the biggest smile they'd ever seen on anyone, and burst into a sprint for the door. Throwing it open, she ran out into the backyard. "Dez!" Dez recognized that voice, and turned around to see the beautiful girl heading towards him at full sprint.

"Svetlana!" He opened his arms, expecting a hug, but she couldn't slow down fast enough and they collided and hit the grass. They stood up and brushed themselves off, laughing and smiling. Regaining their composure, they wrapped one another into a hug.

"This is YOUR birthday? You didn't tell me it was your birthday! Or that you were coming to Florida!"

"I was going to surprise you! Looks like you surprised me tough! I am staying with my American cousin. It is so warm in America! Where is the snow?"

"It doesn't snow in Florida! My, you're even more beautiful in person!"

Trish just stood in the doorway, jaw agape, in shock of the scene before her. Dez opened his eyes to send her a cocky smile. Soon, Austin and Ally joined her. It was a funny scene, each having an identical facial expression. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"More guests are here! Come, Dez, I will introduce you to my friends." She kissed him on the cheek and locked her arm in his, leading him to the front door. As he passed his friends, still unrecovered from the shock, whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

"What did I tell ya?"

**I'm really please with how this turned out! Please review! I plan on leaving this a one shot and starting a new story sometime in the near future. Thanks for reading!**

**-* For a better mental picture, try to imagine Lana's words in a Russian accent.**


End file.
